rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Whitennerdiest/Volume 3 Finale Speculation
Alright my little coffee pots. It's time to put on your speculation caps. We're going to unpack the preview and any hints weve gotten from recent episodes to try to figure out what will happen in Chapter 12. But first, a poem: Yang: I may fall, but not like this it won't be- Adam: Bye, your hand I regret nothing. Anyways, let's do dis thang. In this episode, there will be two main events happening: Main Event #1: Ozpin's fight with Cinder. '' When we last left our favorite mysterious gray-haired coffee addict, he was facing off with Cinder and telling Pyrrha to leave because she "would only get in the way". Clearly, Ozpin is on a whole 'nuther level than even the top student at Beacon, which might not be saying much, but still. I'm sure you've heard the theory that Ozpin is the wizard from the tale of the Four Maidens, and although I'm still not entirely sure that's true, the evidence does seem to be mounting, and I think that Ozpin's fight with Cinder will reveal the answer to this question. Meanwhile, Jaune and Pyrrha have made it outside. Jaune is holding his scroll, which means that he's probably calling Qrow, Glynda, and Ironwood. There's also a weapon locker behind them. This could just be left from when someone else called for their locker, but I thought I might just point this out. Just after this, the screen goes black and Jaune says "Huh? What areyou gunna do?". Depending on who he's tallking to, this could either be frigin' awesome or really, ''really bad. If he's talking to Ruby, then this might just turn out OK (I'm crossing all of my fingers while I'm saying this, which is also making it very hard to type). Ruby's plans typically work out okay in the end, and when they do go bad, she always gets out of it. But, if it's Pyrrha, then that means someone might be doing something very, very stupid. Main Event #2: S''tudent's Fighting the Dragon'' The dragon, or as another blogger so lovingly named him, Kevin, is still circling the school, dropping Grimm like my chihuahua after he ate half a plate of cookies off the table. In the preview (and possibly a certain clip from a certain rooster teeth video), Kevin is the big thing (heh) that everyone's concerned with. But there's a problem; about half of the present huntresses/huntsmen in training are badly wounded, and on top of that, they seem to be separated and not knowing what's going on. We also have to assume that Qrow, Glynda, and Ironwood are going to be busy with Cinder and not able to help. That leaves us Sun, Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrha to fight kevin. Yeah, you could say things are looking a bit Grimm (So what if this joke is overused. I don't care what you think of me. I'm a strong and independent blogger.) Basically, we're going to get one hell of a fight where I'm guessing someone is going to get hurt (probably Jaune)> Hopefully, whatever Ruby's plan is ends up working out. Other Stuff: Ships Okay, I know I've said this already, but the events so far have lead to a prime shipping environment. I think the ship that will have the most developement is ReNora. Nora just took a pretty big hit for Ren, and they're both injured, so they'll be spending most of the episode together, with plenty of time to talk. There's also a high probablity of them being put in mortal danger, which typically makes peole about 17.5 times more likely to spill their guts (hopefully not literally) about heir feelings. On top of all this, there will probably be developements in the other ships, maybe making Nora willing to actually share her feeling with Ren. As for Arkos, I'm pretty sure that they both know that they like eachother, but there just hasn't been time for anything to happen. So hopefully, Rooster Teeth will FINALLY JUST MAKE THEM %@#&!ING KISS! Now for Blake. Okay, don't hate me for saying this, but I am not, in fact, a BummbleBee shipper. I definitely think that Blake and Yang have a special connection and that they are very close, but I think it has less to do with romance and more to do with how Yang was able to help pull Blake out of her depression and anxiety back in Vol. 2. Yang Shared some of her deepest secrets with her and spent all that time planning the dance so that Blake could recharge. They also have that connection of simmilar, driving forces in their pasts. As for the handholding thing in the preview, They were both too hurt to moove very far, and Yang's hand was just the closest thing to Blake. You mauy now remove your speculation caps. So that's my analysis and interpretation of what will happen in the Finale. I probably got something wrong. If I didn't, then I will rub it in all the doubters faces after I see the episode. If you're a sponsor, please don't tell us what happens until Sunday, no one likes a spoilerer. Alright you little oven birds. See you after all the fecal matter strikes the proverbial fan. -W Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts